earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Tefé Holland
History (Submitted by Oracle) Background: 2005 -2008 Prior to her conception, Tefé Holland was a seed of The Green's essence called The Sprout, born of a Green-arranged mating ritual between Swamp Thing and a newly-made avatar: Poison Ivy. Sprout was intended to replace her father and become a new Swamp Thing, but when the Parliament of Trees decided to keep the Swamp Thing as their champion on Earth, the Sprout had the essence of the Green withdrawn and was meant to wither away and die. Swamp Thing had other plans and nurtured his offspring with his own essence. That essence eventually developed a soul and allowed the Sprout to spend the next few years learning what Swamp Thing saw in the humans of Earth and why he fought to maintain a balance between the Green and the humans. Though Swamp Thing had kept Sprout alive for a time, the Sprout was slowly dying. Intending to give Sprout a new body, one able to sustain itself, the Swamp Thing and his human lover, Abby Holland, convinced the mage John Constantine to help with a ritual. Once the Hellblazer was on board with the plan, Swamp Thing absorbed the soul of the Sprout and imbued that essence and his own consciousness into a tuber which the mage ingested, allowing Swamp Thing to take over Constantine's body and use it to impregnate Abby with a (mostly) human child containing both an actual soul and the proto-soul of the original Sprout... and thus Tefé came into this world, being born again. Tefé Holland: 2008 - 2015 Alec and Abby named their daughter after the river Tefé, whose mouth lay in the Brazilian rain-forest, Earthly home to the Parliament of Trees. As a hybrid plant and human, birthed by Abigail Holland, Tefé has a connection to both The Green, The Red, and The Black. She is also a member of the Laughing Magician bloodline, thanks to Constantine. As a result of this incredible heritage, Tefé is an occult powerhouse. According to her parents (Alec, Abby and John), Tefé's diverse mix of intrinsic energies and sorcerous potential make it incredibly difficult for her to control her powers and the tempest of power inside her caused her to age at an accelerated rate. By the time she was only a week old, she was the size of a toddler and already crawling. John intervened and gave the girl a mystical ward to halt her growth and help her control her powers, but John's magic couldn't bring her growth or her powers under full control. There was simply too much power. In about seven years, Tefé reached puberty and began to mature into the equivalent of a human teenager. With this growth, Tefé began to show signs of recalling some of the Sprout's memories and with those came more knowledge to control her powers. Hoping others might give her even more control, Swamp Thing and Abby took Tefé to the Titans.Network Files: Tefé Holland 1 Sprout: 2015 - 2016 Tefé joined the Titans in the fall of 2015, a year and a half after the formation of the occult-centric wing of the Justice League known as Dark Justice, which both of Tefé's fathers joined. Due to the Justice League recognizing a need to train more magically gifted individuals in the future to maintain a roster for Dark Justice, it was decided that the Titans needed to have a heavy occult-based recruitment. When Tefé joined, so did her brother Zachary Zatara, his fellow Coven of Three member Traci Bandyopadhyay, and Eddie Bloomberg, a teenage boy whose metagene had interacted with infernal essence and transformed him into a devil. Having this volume of magically gifted teens living under the same roof with Tefé was just what Tefé needed. Not only did she feel as though she belonged, the environment itself was made for learning and development. Tefé flourished as a member of the Titans, taking back her original name, 'The Sprout', to use as her heroic moniker. Sprout: 2016 - Present During a confrontation with demons as part of a field mission with the Titans, meant to celebrate their first successful year, the demon Nergal briefly encountered the Titans and when another demon hit Tefé, spilling her blood, the demon Nergal recognized the faint smell of his enemy Constantine, and knew Tefé must be one of his offspring. Changing plans, Nergal ordered his minions to refocus their efforts on seizing Tefé and then pulled them back to their infernal realm. The Titans were ordered to stand down and allow Dark Justice to take over the rescue effort, but Zachary, Traci, and Eddie did not listen. They reached out to their friends in Mystik U, which included some other Titans, and in less than a day, they tore open a gateway to Hell and went to retrieve their friend, only to find John Constantine, the Swamp Thing, and Abby Holland already waiting for them on the other side. The rescue was successful, though, it's worth saying it was almost pointless. While the rescuers did clear out many of the demons guarding Nergal's stronghold, when they arrived inside the archdemon's residence, they found Tefé holding her own against Nergal and two of his demon minions. Ultimately, Nergal fled rather than risk being killed in his own realm and thus unable to resurrect. Following this ordeal, Tefé had a strong impulse to explore the other magical realms. Her parents agreed, provided she go with a guide. So it was arranged for her to explore The Green with her father, Swamp Thing. Shortly after returning from that trip where she reacquainted herself with the Parliament of Trees, Tefé left to explore The Red with Buddy Baker and there she was summoned to speak with the intrinsic field's leadership, the Parliament of Limbs. Upon her return, Tefé was summoned by an undead messenger to also go speak to the Black's Parliament of Decay. Tefé initially refused the invitation, but fearing reprisal, Abby agreed to take her daughter to answer the summons. Coerced to accepting the title of Avatar of Rot by her mother, Tefé was not happy when she returned. Angry and upset, she ran away for two weeks. Tefé returned with a girlfriend, a fellow runaway names Loma.Network Files: Tefé Holland 2 Supplemental Reports * (Submitted by Four-Eyes) Technically speaking, by my math, Tefé appears to be roughly ½ Homo Magi, ⅜ Plant Elemental, and the rest being mostly metahuman genes with a small taint of demonic genetics. That math is calculated through theoretical analysis of her different parents. I would need a blood sample to be more accurate. * (Submitted by Oracle) Due to growing like a weed (pun totally intended), Tefé has made a habit of changing schools every year. In 2010, she was enrolled in Terrebone for Kindergarten. In 2011, she went to Sun City for second grade. In 2012, she tackled fourth grade in France. In 2013, she went to sixth grade in Germany. Last year, she did eighth grade in Peru. * (Submitted by Detective-Chimp) What is the best way to contact her? Director Bones heard some rumors regarding this female and would like to make her aware of the perks of a career in the Department of Extranormal Operations. And before anyone asks, I wasn't going to tell ol' Bonehead where to find her. I'm just going to speak to her and see what she thinks. Threat Assessment Resources * Diverse Elemental/Magi Physiology: Tefé is a magical elemental reborn as a human child. Due to her most unusual births, Tefé has a diverse array of magical abilities. ** Scion of the Black (Arcane lineage): Daughter of Abby Holland, a member of the Arcane family, Tefé is a natural conduit to the intrinsic field known as The Black or The Rot. *** Apprentice Necromancer: Tefé can perform powerful magical acts involving death, corpses, and entropic decay. She avoids this power. ** Scion of the Green (Holland/Isley lineage): Originally born as an Avatar of the Green, created by union of two avatars, Tefé retains access to the intrinsic field's magical energy. *** Chloropathy: Tefé can communicate with all forms of plant-life. *** Chlorokinesis: Tefé can shape and manipulate plants. Tefé can cause plants to grow, move, or attack. Tefé can even mutate plants into other forms by directly rearranging the plant's DNA structure. ** Scion of the Red (circumstances of conception): Due to Tefé's sheer occult power and her being reborn as a biological organism, Tefé is a conduit of intrinsic energy from The Red. She is also incredibly strong, resilient, and athletic as a result of this link. *** Bestial Telepathy: Tefé can communicate with beasts via telepathy and, with concentration, bend them to her will and command them. *** Metamorphosis: Tefé can transform her own body, altering its shape into other forms. At this time, she is limited to simple shifts. ** Scion of the Laughing Magicians (Constantine lineage): Being reborn as a daughter of John Constantine, a mage and scion of the Laughing Magicians bloodline, Tefé is part mage herself and has access to the unique magical traits of that particular bloodline. *** Apprentice Sorcerer: Tefé is able to cast magical spells and engage in rituals easier than humans without magical initiation. Sorcery comes natural to her, though she has little practice with it, spending more time learning to control her other powers. *** Synchronicity Wave Traveling: Tefé has the signature magical trait of the Laughing Magicians which allows her to make her own luck, not at all unlike a form of probability manipulation. *** Smidgen of Demonic Blood in her veins: Tefé is afforded some protection from archdemons due to this, but also finds supernal magic to be somewhat irritating as a result. * Accelerated Growth Rate: Tefé's body wants to mature rapidly, but due to magical interference, her aging has been stalled to fit closer to a human's natural growth rate. However, Tefé can bypass this limitation to allow her to recover rapidly from injury, mending major injuries within a span of hours. Weaknesses * Photosynthetic: Tefé's plant-based nature requires her to spend some time in direct sunlight everyday to retain good health and full strength. If she does not get solar nourishment, her powers and health will wane. * Too Much Power!: Tefé's eclectic nature and sheer occult power make it difficult for her to control her powers and she often loses control of them when her emotions are out of balance, making her a liability to friends. Analytics * Physicality: 5 - Master / Remarkable * Occult: 7 - Legendary * Weapons: 4 - Expert / Enhanced * Experience: 1 - Abysmal / Nonexistent * Ranged: 4 - Expert / Enhanced * Strategy: 1 - Abysmal / Nonexistent Trivia and Notes Trivia * She is best friends with Jessie Allen and Jennifer Pierce. * She is one of the few Titans who gets along well with Damian Wayne, as the two often go gardening together to relax. * Tefé often sleeps over at the Wheelhouse or at the homes of friends in Gotham City. * Sprout has a Threat Assessment ranking of 87, marking her as a High Threat. Notes * Roy explains Tefé's parents and biology: For Earth-27 purposes, Abby and John are Tefé's biological parents but Swamp Thing and the essence of an elemental originally intended to replace Swamp Thing also contributed to Tefé's unique conception. Basically, Tefé has the body of a human, but the soul of a plant. I may have said something somewhere else while she was in development. But I can tell you now that Tefé is about the equivalent of a seventeen/eighteen year old girl/young woman. She was born in early 2008 and grows at about twice the speed of a normal human in Earth-27. She has the maturity of her apparent age. * Sprout's costume is based on Poison Ivy's appearance in New 52. Links and References * Appearances of Tefé Holland * Character Gallery: Tefé Holland Category:Characters Category:Titans Members Category:Hybrid Category:Laughing Magicians Members Category:Mystik U Members Category:Kane High All-Stars Category:Homo Magi Category:The Green Category:The Red Category:The Black Category:Magic Category:Telepathy Category:Shapeshifting Category:Probability Manipulation Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Green Eyes Category:Heterochromia Category:Blonde Hair Category:Americans Category:Secret Identity Category:Submitted by Oracle Category:Jumper Category:Gothamite Category:Students Category:Chlorokinesis Category:Constantine Family Category:Holland Family Category:Red Eyes Category:Dating Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Unique Physiology Category:Necromancy Category:Height 5' 9" Category:27th Reality Category:High Threat